


cause i'll never find a love like ours out here

by seolle



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Model Hyungwon, and he misses changkyun a lot, hyungwon is homesick, producer changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolle/pseuds/seolle
Summary: It's not that Hyungwon hates Paris- he just thinks it could've been better if Changkyun was with him.





	cause i'll never find a love like ours out here

**Author's Note:**

> this is a 3 part drabble series wherein each one is inspired by a line from honne's location unknown. i've been listening to the brooklyn sessions version a lot these days and i just love the message of the lyrics. i recently got into mx as well and hyungkyun pulled me to their ship almost immediately but alas, i've noticed a lack of hyungkyun fics lately so this is my contribution i guess. i really really highly recommend listening to honne's location unknown (brooklyn session ver) while reading this. you'll love the song, i promise. 
> 
> also i'm posting this with only my phone so i apologize if the format is a bit wonky. i'll edit the format and tags once i get my hands on my laptop again later.

Hyungwon takes in the streets of Paris right before him, streetlamps lined up to illuminate the city and cobblestones served to adorn the concrete grounds. Paris is such a _big_ city- it's colorful, vibrant and exciting but Hyungwon thinks it can never quite compare to Seoul.

Hyungwon's been living in Paris for the past six months- six months too long without Changkyun by his side. He was offered a six-month modelling contract by one of the top modelling agencies in Paris and though he was hesitant at first, Changkyun and his Seoul agent somehow managed to convince him to accept the offer. Even though he is already fairly known in Korea and has walked for multiple designers there, it would be a lie to say that shooting campaigns and walking in runways in Paris is insignificant to what it can possibly bring to Hyungwon's career.

In that one July day, with his left hand holding onto his passport, his ticket to Paris slipped in between and his right hand tightly holding onto Changkyun's, he says a simple _see you later_ to his boyfriend of five years. It's only six months, he tells to himself. He could only hope it'll go by quickly so he can come back to Changkyun's arms like it always was.

Now, it's December. Hyungwon's only finishing up his remaining photoshoots, mostly with Parisian fashion labels and some magazines here and there. He only has two weeks left and after that, he can go back to Seoul, to Changkyun and spend the holidays with his boyfriend sitting by the fireplace and drinking hot chocolate while catching up with what the other has gone through for the last six months even though they both try their best to call each other for at least an hour everyday. It motivates Hyungwon to be his best at every remaining shoot and lulls him to sleep with the thought that he'll get to see Changkyun's smile again as long as he endures for two weeks more.

\---

It's not that Hyungwon _hates_ Paris. In fact, he thinks it's pretty cool to live there. Every street looks like a painting and the people are some of the nicest he's ever met, not to mention that the food is impeccable. It's just that, he thinks it could've been better if Changkyun was with him. He misses home, Seoul and Changkyun. Living in an entirely different country on the other side of the world would be more than easy if he's with Changkyun because everywhere is home when Changkyun is with him. He imagines the younger excitedly skipping down the streets with a smile on his face, taking a picture of whatever catches his eye and dragging Hyungwon to every place he wants to see. It's wishful thinking, he knows, because Changkyun's busy with producing music, yet he can't help but imagine how it would feel like to roam the city of love day and night with his lover.

Hyungwon carries on with his night, entering a simple restaurant all by himself. A waiter immediately attends to him, handing him the menu.

Only two more weeks and back to Changkyun's arms he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> i am gonna be back to school later and i've been feeling anxious so i decided to just fuck up my sleeping schedule some more and write this. apparently nerves can get you motivated to write.


End file.
